


Koalaty Cuddles

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Buck knows Pennsylvania winters. Eddie, on the other hand, does not.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 176





	Koalaty Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> So.....I feel into the hole that is 911 after quarantine watching S1 and then binging 2&3 at the end of last year. I'm in love with all of the ships and decided to try my hand at writing some Buddie. So with the help of a tumblr prompt, I ended up writing a little thing. This is my first true fic for 911 and I'm hoping it's not total garbage.
> 
> Anyways...enjoy!

It had been a good few years since Buck had last experienced snow. Living in LA, and several other warm places before it, had been sparse on the cold stuff. It had been nice not to worry about shoveling snow to clear out a path or drive slowly to not spin out on black ice. But there were good memories associated with it. Whenever they’d had snow days, he and Maddie would have been outside for as long as possible before going inside and playing scrabble with steaming mugs of cocoa. 

Yet after all the years he’d spent on the run to find himself, he never forgot how cold things could get here. You could take him out of Pennsylvania, but the Pennsylvania couldn’t be taken out of him. Warm socks, pajamas, and keeping his face under most of the covers. Eddie and Christopher had thought he was overthinking it, and didn’t believe the snowstorm would be dumping a lot of snow. Chris had at least been persuaded to put on his socks before falling asleep. His father had not.

Now, as he woke up, he felt the cold stillness in the room. Blinking his eyes open slowly, Buck could make out a flurry of snowflakes dancing heavily through the air outside the window of the room. Enough was piled on the window ledge to confirm that there had been a significant accumulation. That mean the visit to some decent Buckley family members would now be dependent on the roads, but maybe-

A cold nose pressed against the back of his neck. Buck startled a little before a pair of arms encircled him from behind. Eddie’s face was buried against his shoulder. Buck slowly turned within the embrace to face his boyfriend.

“Hey,” Buck whispered softly.

“Mmmm…you’re warm,” came Eddie’s soft murmured reply, his leg hooking over one of Buck’s. “‘s cold.”

“Welcome to Pennsylvania,” Buck teased, lifting his arm up, jostling the sheets and blankets upward as he did so.

Eddie clung on a little tighter. “Jerk.”

“I told you it gets cold.”

A huff from Eddie. “Usually I’m the one running like a furnace. But it’s too cold to get warm except for you. How are you warm?”

“Layers,” Buck smirked as Eddie finally looked up to face him. The tip of his nose was a most adorable pink. “You know, Maddie once knitted me and her hats when the heat went out one year. We basically lived in them.”

He couldn’t tell if Eddie’s shudder was from the cold or imagining the scenario where it was colder than right now. “That sounds terrible.”

“Believe me, it was. But I can still remember how to handle a winter. Why do you think I told you to put socks on?”

A grumble came from the other man before a cool foot started to slip into his sock. Buck yelped quietly, then wrapped his arms around Eddie. His boyfriend clung on a little tighter, seeking out how warm Buck was.

“If I knew this was how I’d get you to cuddle me, I would have brought you here a lot sooner,” Buck teased. 

“You’re like a koala most of the time,” Eddie mumbled. “Just think of it as my turn.”

“Having some koala-ty cuddle time with your boyfriend.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and pulled the blankets closer to him, exposing Buck to the cool air briefly.

“Hey!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments/punshaming is always welcome.


End file.
